Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 20 (Fun with friends)
Fun with friends is the twentieth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE and Chats ride a bike to the park and the beach. *CHARLI takes really small steps. *TIM shows Kathleen a happy face, a sad face to Charli and an angry face to Nathan. *CHARLI shows how she dances to happy, sad and angry music. *KATHLEEN puts photos of the Hi-5 band in frames. *CHARLI draws a funny friendly face. *NATHAN builds a cubby house and makes a secret cubby club handshake. *CHARLI builds her own cubby house of Tim and Kathleen as walls and Nathan as door. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who finds a lost roll of sticky tape (Kathleen), a lost sock (Tim) and a lost building block (Nathan) behind the sofa. Gallery Kellie S3 E20.png Charli S3 E20 1.png Tim S3 E20.png Charli S3 E20 2.png Kathleen S3 E20.png Charli S3 E20 3.png Nathan S3 E20.png Charli S3 E20 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E20.png Trivia *Once the last Charli's segment finishes, the segment continues after the kids in the frame. Songlets ;Word play I'm riding on my bike I'm pedaling through the park Pass the swing set and seesaw We're pedaling today By ducks that are swimming All over the lake Pedaling together At the slow easy pace. I'm riding on my bike I'm cruising by the beach By the seashore and the ocean We're riding today All the swimmers are surfing All over the waves We're pedaling together At the slow cruisy pace. ;Body move #01 Dolly walking can be fun Now step quickly but don't run Let's slow right down and take a time And just enjoy walking in the sunshine Now step along, one, two, one Step along and sing this song. Tip toe walking can be fun Tip toe quickly but don't run Let's slow right down and take a time And just enjoy walking in the sunshine Now tip toe along, one, two, one Tip toe along and sing this song. ;Making music When I'm happy I pull this face Smile with me all over the place Maybe a giggle if you want to Happy faces on me and you. When I'm sad I'll pull this face Boo hoo hoo all over the place Maybe a frown if you want to Sad faces on me and you. When I'm angry I pull this face Frown with me all over the place Maybe a jum if you want to Angry faces on me and you. When I'm happy I'll pull this face Smile with me all over the place Maybe a giggle if you want to Happy faces on me and you. ;Body move #02 When I'm happy I dance this way Smile with me all over the place. When I'm sad I dance this way Boo hoo hoo all over the place Maybe a flop if you wanted to. When I'm angry I dance this way Frown with me all over the place Maybe a stomp if you wanted to Angry... When I'm happy I dance this way Smile with me all over the place Maybe a jiggle if you wanted to Happy faces on me and you. ;Puzzles and patterns I love making, making, making Here I go I love making very quickly I love making very slow. I love making, making, making Here I go I love making very quickly I love making very slow. ;Body move #03 I love drawing, drawing, drawing Here I go I love drawing very carefully I love drawing very slow. I love stamping, stamping, stamping Here I go I love stamping very carefully I love stamping very slow. ;Shapes in space No songlet ;Body move #04 I want you to come and be my wall I want that strong enough for a so I want a wall that stand up tall Stand up tall and be my wall. I want you to come and be my wall I want that strong enough for a so I want a wall that stand up tall Stand up tall and be my wall. ;Sharing stories She's my friend and I am his This is what a good friend is A mate, a pal, somehow who Laughs and plays and cares for you. He's your friend and you are his This is what a good friend is A mate, a pal, somehow who Laughs and plays and cares for you. He's my friend and I am his This is what a good friend is A mate, a pal, somehow who Laughs and plays and cares for you. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about parks & fairs Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about steps Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about frames Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about cubby houses Category:Ep about secrets Category:Ep about walls Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about lost things Category:Ep about sticky tape Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about blocks Category:Ep about sofas & couches